


I Can Feel - When You Break Me

by a_scholar



Series: You Say You're Hungry [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_scholar/pseuds/a_scholar
Summary: He can't wait to wrap his arms around his love again, to see his smiling face.





	I Can Feel - When You Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> I lied, I'm a huge liar. I had to write another small thing about vampire!Adam, even though I really should be concentrating on other stuff. D: But this is seriously it for now, I think.

The warm spray of his own shower hitting his skin feels heavenly. It washes away some of the tiredness after travelling for around thirteen hours from Helsinki to LA.

He inspects the bottles on the shower caddy. There's a new body wash which hadn't been there before his trip to Finland. With bergamot and black pepper according to the label. He uses it.

There had been no one to welcome Sauli home, because the sun had still been up, although barely. A bit surprisingly the fridge had been empty of human food when he had checked its status. The shower had been his top priority, but once Adam would wake up they should definitely go out to eat. Breakfast blood for Adam and dinner for himself.

Over three weeks, almost four. He's missed Adam a lot, even more than he thought he would. Until now the longest time apart for them has been two weeks, since they have always been able to make plans to meet up somewhere even when Adam has been touring, or Sauli has been able to tag along for a while. But now Sauli has been in Finland all this time, having for so long neglected his friends and family there. Honestly he had also missed the Finnish summer like crazy, and it would have been beyond inconvenient for Adam to follow him.

He can't wait to wrap his arms around his love again, to see his smiling face. To share intimacy. The trip hasn't synced perfectly with their feeding schedule, resulting in almost four months since Adam has last drunk from him. 

All the texts and calls from Adam telling how much he misses Sauli have given him joy, even though it's maybe a bit twisted to feel like that. It's just nice to know it's mutual. The warm glow of it has even made up for the fact that for the past few days Adam has been too busy to call or text properly, mostly only asking about Sauli's flight times.

After stepping out of the shower he looks at his reflection in the mirror. He might be more tanned now than previously. While he always makes sure to be awake for enough daylight hours, for the past weeks he's been practically soaking up the sunlight.

He goes to dress in their walk-in wardrobe, wondering if Adam has set the alarm for sunset or whether Sauli should go wake him up. Maybe he should do just that, flop down on top of Adam so he would be the first thing Adam feels and sees when he wakes up. However, he's just finished pulling a grey hoodie over his head when his boyfriend appears in the doorway, in patterned boxer shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. The t-shirt is inside out as well as backwards, the tag in front. Adam's beard is a bit scruffy, clearly not having been trimmed for a while. But it's not the rumpled state of Adam that gives him pause.

Something is wrong.

The expression on Adam's face looks strange, closed-off, and while Sauli is immediately worried, the distance also scares him.

”Adam?” he says hesitantly, suddenly wishing he could go back to the previous moment when he was still standing there alone and not face whatever this is.

"I drank from someone else.”

The wet towel slips from Sauli's fingers onto the floor. Adam's heavy words seem to fill the room they're standing in.

He registers a sharp pain that spreads from the center of his chest.

Images flash through his mind, of Adam smiling _that_ smile at some pretty guy, that particular smile, all knowing and flirty. Of leaning close and sinking his fangs in, eyelids fluttering shut and sighing in pleasure.

_Take it back. Who gave you the right to hurt me like this? How dare you to ruin everything? Take it back, you motherfucker._

Adam is studying him silently. If there are facts which make this better or worse, shouldn't Adam just state them and make it fast?

"Did you fuck him, too?" His voice sounds like it's coming from somewhere else.

The reply comes quickly. "No, of course not.”

"Of _course?_ How should I know what to expect from you now? Did you kiss him?"

"No. I mean, I don't think so,” Adam says, folding his arms across his chest and looking at his bare feet. ”I was stoned out of my mind. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to excuse myself, but I don't think it would have happened if I wasn't doing weed.”

”Sounds like a nice excuse to me. So you want to drink from other men so badly that it takes only a bit of weed, and me being away, for you to—to give in?” The terrible physical pain in his chest and the anger boiling inside him are making it a struggle to get words out of his mouth. ”Should I have left you a bottle of blood so you could have managed to stay faithful during my holiday?”

Maybe it's no wonder this has finally happened. It's not at all rare that young guys bare their necks at Adam, even though it's really fucking rude to do seeing as everyone knows Adam is taken. He should have known he wouldn't be enough for Adam.

He picks up the wet towel to have something to hold onto and stares at a fixed spot to try to prevent tears, trying to swallow a lump in his throat.

”I knew I shouldn't have said it like that,” Adam mutters dragging a hand over his face. ”It happened at the party I mentioned I was going to.”

Ah, yes. The one a few days ago or so. He remembers stretching out on a pier at a summer cottage, post-swim, waiting for Adam's text announcing he was back home from the party. _I'm home. I hope you have a lovely day_ , it had said.

”I got way more stoned than usually,” Adam continues. ”Things just got out of hand. There were these vampires whose boyfriends were also out of town, and I don't know, somehow the whole mentality turned into letting loose while our boyfriends were away—jokingly, of course. Anyway, there was also this human guy who had cut his finger and kept teasing all the vampires at the party with it. I remember just smelling blood, him pushing himself onto me repeatedly, and then suddenly I was drinking. I've never drunk blood when stoned before, it was stupid and horrible. Made me feel even less in control.”

It's painful to listen to.

”Did it make you hard?”

It's not like the answer makes any real difference, but he's just torturing himself now, so angry and betrayed that somehow there's a horrid impulse to just deliberately add to the pain.

”I—I don't know.” Adam unfolds his arms and puts them behind his back, leaning his tall figure against the doorframe as if he's in danger of falling over. ”You know what it's like, just muddled up sensations. It might have, but I didn't notice anything later. I was too busy feeling sick.”

”How long did you drink?” His voice sounds tearful to his ears. To his dismay he feels big, fat teardrops spill from both his eyes, sliding down.

”Fuck, Sauli—” Adam makes a motion as if wanting to come closer, but stops himself. The few seconds before the answer are awful. ”For a while,” Adam says looking miserable. ”It took some time before the beast realised it should have been my mate.”

”What the hell are you talking about?” He spits the words out, wiping his cheeks with the towel.

”The vampire side... The beast in me. It knows you're his mate. My mate,” Adam says in a small voice.

”I see,” he says blankly. ”So you think this beast and you are separate things. You're not actually responsible for your actions when you get blood-crazy. How convenient.”

”No, that's not what—I take full responsibility. I know we're the same. The bestial side is like, more in control when I'm drinking. It stopped— _I_ stopped when I realised the taste was all wrong. It made me realise what I was doing.”

”So he didn't taste as good?” he asks, smiling completely without humour.

”No, not even close,” Adam says with emphasis.

Adam probably thinks that would make him glad. As if that was a way to win Sauli back over.

”And what if he had? What would that mean?”

”Nothing.”

”Really? If you're so obsessed with my blood, what if there's someone out there who tastes even better? Should I just keep waiting until you find that blood?”

Because what if that hypothetical other man is better for Adam in other ways, too?

Adam is starting to look frustrated, his voice getting louder and higher. ”Don't be stupid. If I was a human, I wouldn't leave you just because someone out there could bake me a better chocolate cake four times a year.”

Now who's getting stupid here.

”I don't think you can compare those things. They're not on the same level. Nobody loses their mind quite like that over eating chocolate cake.”

”Okay, you taste good, sure. More than good. But it's not even that. You taste _mine_.” Adam chokes up on the last word.

Even though it makes him feel more terrible, he can't prevent the words coming out of his mouth.

”Well, I can easily stop being yours.”

”Yeah, you can. Please don't.” It's clearly a plea, Adam's voice going high.

”Plenty of vampires out there. If I want to give my blood to some other man from now on, you'll have no right to call me yours anymore.”

A stillness comes over Adam. "Now you just want to make me jealous."

”Oh, poor you!” He's raising his voice, the hurt and anger really coming through now. ”It must feel so bad to imagine another man biting me and me enjoying it. You're the only one who has drunk from me, but who knows, maybe I'd like it a lot better if someone else did it. Well, luckily for you that's only imagination. What a luxury that must be.”

”I'm _sorry!_ I fucked up, but please forgive me. I fucking love you. I promise to keep loving you.”

”Yeah, well, you kinda broke that promise by cheating,” he says, looking away and wanting to just scream and break things.

”If you hate me now, that makes two of us,” Adam says in a hollow voice.

”This isn't about you and how bad you feel.” Adam's guilt is just aggravating him more. ”I'm tired of talking. I'm going out.”

”Are we going to talk later?”

”I don't know.”

Adam releases a shuddering breath. He doesn't budge from the doorway, but doesn't stop Sauli either when he walks past.

”Be safe.” It's a quiet whisper when Sauli is almost out of earshot.

\---

He ends up in a bar, staring at his lone drink and listening to angry music on headphones, both to avoid people and to distract himself. In a way the aggressive music amplifies his negative feelings, but it's also a relief, an outlet. It would be so tempting to drown his drink and order another one, to try to numb his feelings. But the one thing stopping Sauli is that he just _knows_ Adam expects him to be getting drunk right now. He doesn't want to prove Adam right. Quite likely Adam also fears what else Sauli might be doing. Like getting his revenge by having sex, or by letting another vampire drink from him. Just to extend the time Adam has to wait in uncertainty he nurses his drink for over two hours.

On his way back he reluctantly stops to buy groceries. Eating is the last thing he feels like doing, but he knows he's going be starved soon, and that will make him feel even sicker. After everything it's no longer a wonder that Adam has neglected to buy food in anticipation of Sauli's arrival, even though that's what he usually does. A small voice inside Sauli tells him that Adam hasn't remembered because he's been sick with guilt, but right now he prefers to think Adam just hasn't wanted to look after Sauli the way he has before.

Back home he hears Adam is somewhere in the house, but he doesn't care what Adam is up to. Sauli doesn't pay him any attention, doesn't even spare a glance when Adam walks past the kitchen and clearly stops for a while. Maybe it's just his imagination, but it certainly feels like guilt and sadness are coming in waves from Adam's direction. Adam doesn't ask where he's been or what he's done. Perhaps he senses the explosion of anger that would follow if he did.

Because Sauli has been living in the rhythm that normal people live in for several weeks, and he's all messed up from jetlag, it's hard to know at what time he should be going to sleep. But he's exhausted, so he decides to give in. He can't stay awake all night, and honestly doesn't even want to. Better to avoid confronting the issue for now. So he goes to sleep at two in the morning, relieved to let sleep claim him. He's sleeping on his stomach when he wakes up sometime later, maybe to a noise or just the feeling of Adam staring at him from the bedroom door.

”Should I sleep elsewhere?” Adam's hesitant voice asks.

It all comes crashing down on him.

”Maybe you should, yeah.” He manages to keep his voice level but it hurts like hell.

After Adam has turned his back and walked away, Sauli grabs a pillow from Adam's side of the bed and curls up hugging it. It's impossible not to cry now, the tears just beginning to flow.

He misses Adam. It's terrible because the only person he wants to go to for comfort, the only one who could make him feel better, is also the one who caused all this. The one who hurt him.

He tries to put everything into persepective, he really tries. _It's not the worst thing_ , he repeats to himself. It's bad, but it's not the worst. It might be a little unfair of him to keep blaming Adam, because while Adam definitely is responsible for his own actions, there is also no way for Sauli to truly know what it feels like to be in Adam's shoes. To have those kinds of instincts and predatory urges directing your body unless you prevent them.

Still, it just hurts so much, and it makes him scared of the potential of how much more Adam could hurt him, if something like this already feels so bad.

After tiring himself he dozes off for a while yet before getting up. Since Adam is not to be found in any of the guest rooms, he's probably sleeping downstairs, in the basement. They've recently set up a space there to watch movies, a cosy private movie theatre with a giant screen and a huge pull-out sofa. It's especially nice for Adam because there are no windows. Makes him feel safe, apparently.

The day passes in a blur, a cycle of emotions repeating over and over again. In the morning he works out, putting all his frustration into it. Then he unpacks his bags and hangs his clothes in the wardrobe. Their house is a bit messy, bedroom and bathroom especially, so not knowing what else to do he picks up clothes from the floor and does laundry. He organises Adam's beauty products and his own collection, which pales in comparison, into neat little rows.

The house is too quiet. He's not used to being awake for this long during daylight hours. It should be dark outside, and Adam's voice should suddenly blast from another room in some surprising song.

Later in the day he decides he can't wait until evening to see Adam.

When he climbs down the ladder he's surprised to discover Adam is awake. He had been ready to try to wake Adam up. Actually he's not sure if Adam has ever been unable to sleep during daylight hours as long as they've lived together.

The pull-out sofa is opened and Adam is lying there under blankets, toes with their black toenails peeking out from under them. There's some show on the big screen. Adam is staring at it in a dull way, but he pauses the show when Sauli approaches.

After sitting on the edge of the sofa bed, he extends his untattooed right arm until his wrist is in front of Adam's face.

"Just drink."

There's no answer. Adam just looks at him with those deep eyes.

"I numbed the whole wrist. Do it."

Pushing his wrist closer makes it contact with Adam's lips.

Adam looks into Sauli's eyes as he slowly wraps his fingers around the arm above the wrist and opens his mouth wide. Adam's breath feels hot against his skin. There's a sad look before Adam bites and closes his eyes.

A shiver seems to travel through Adam's body. When Adam kicks the blankets to his feet and curls up in a fetal position, it forces Sauli to lean in close. Adam is cradling Sauli's wrist to himself, holding it with an iron grip as he drinks.

He's never been able to observe from this close when Adam is drinking. He looks at soft lips pressed against the skin of his wrist, the movements of Adam's throat swallowing. Tear tracks on his cheeks going down into his beard, visible now that Adam's head is turned on its side and the light from the paused screen is hitting his face. Brown hair a bit flattened in places. That familiar body. A t-shirt Adam has now managed to put on correctly. And almost unnoticeable what with his bare legs tucked up, but since Sauli knows to look, a growing bulge in his briefs.

This is his man, his love.

Right now Adam's feeding is causing a warm tingling feeling in him. It's comforting. The sight and sounds of Adam drinking greedily and the slight movements of his body are also distantly arousing, but Sauli's heart is rather too heavy to feel more than a mix of warmth and sadness.

He wonders what the beast is feeling now. Contentment, maybe. It appears that now the taste is right.

It's nice to pet Adam's hair a little while Adam feeds. Although, Adam never seems to notice Sauli's petting while he's drinking. At least he never reacts. If Adam never notices it, Sauli might as well indulge a little and ignore the reality of their situation. He puts his phone on the bed so that he can see the screen, and then gets fully on the bed himself, throwing his leg over Adam and climbing to lie on top so he can feel Adam's body with every inch of his while Adam feeds. There's no reaction.

He looks at the numbers ticking away on his phone, resting his head against Adam's shoulder.

After a time Adam's entire body suddenly goes rigid under him. Tearing his mouth away from Sauli's wrist Adam scrambles up, sending Sauli toppling onto the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?!” Adam roars. ”How long? _How long?!_ ”

He's never seen Adam anywhere near this angry. Drops of blood drip from the fangs.

"Only five minutes. Four fifty-four." He tries to decide whether he feels faint or not, but it's hard to tell when sitting down. He just feels weirdly calm.

Adam pulls his shirt off and wraps it around Sauli's wrist.

”Put some pressure on it,” Adam growls out. Sauli's shoulders are grabbed hard. "What the fuck are you playing at? Testing if I could kill you?"

"I don't know. I saw the time. I guess I would have stopped you if you didn't do it yourself."

"You guess. Do you know what could have—Just press down on it."

Adam really seems furious.

When Adam gets up he's moving so fast that either Sauli is feeling dizzy after all, or Adam is using the speed of a vampire, climbing up the stairs and disappearing. In no time at all he comes back, pushing a bottle of juice against Sauli's chest until he takes it with his uninjured hand.

Adam unwraps the t-shirt and starts bandaging the wrist properly. Frowning, his eyebrows furrowed. Pausing to remove the cork of the bottle for Sauli and staring until Sauli starts drinking.

Afterwards Adam leans closer and Sauli can hear him draw in a deep breath against his neck.

”Shut up,” Adam says, even though Sauli hasn't made a sound. ”I'm checking if I need to take you to a hospital.”

"I'm sure I didn't lose that much," he says quietly.

Adam just leans back again and closes his eyes in an obvious attempt to collect himself.

"It feels better,” Sauli adds.

"What does?”

"You being angry, because you care. It feels better than seeing you guilty and sad and remembering the reason.”

Adam hangs his head and cards his hand through his hair before pressing his hands on Sauli's thighs and looking at him.

"I'm so sorry. Let's just stop fighting. Please? Please forgive me? It's the only way forward. I'll do anything to be worthy of you again. You're—you're everything to me.”

He doesn't want to be angry anymore. And maybe Adam has been tormenting himself enough. Clearly he's been a mess for the days since the incident before Sauli's arrival.

”I will. I forgive you. Just, stop blaming yourself, too.”

Adam scoots close and pulls him into a hug so fast, pressed against naked chest.

”And you,” Adam says against his ear, moving his hands all over Sauli's back. ”Don't ever pull that shit again. I need to trust that you stick to the timer."

”Yeah. Sorry. I love you so much.”

"I love you, too."

If there's such a thing as violent cuddling, they're doing it now. Grabbing each other everywhere they can, squeezing so hard that it takes the breath out of them, grasping fistfuls of hair and pressing their mouths against skin, Sauli leaving a series of indentations from his teeth across Adam's bare shoulders. They fall to lie down on the bed facing each other, and when Adam's lips press softly against his cheek in tiny little kisses, the mood suddenly turning gentle and soft, it feels like everything is going to be alright.

He tries a tentative smile, and it makes the corners of Adam's mouth instantly turn up, which makes him grin increasingly hard.

”There you are,” Adam whispers and traces Sauli's lips with his finger.

They look and touch for a long time, kissing each other's faces. The relief he feels, the weight lifted from his shoulders makes him sleepy.

\---

He wakes up, unsure how much time has passed, but quickly realising it probably hasn't been that long. Maybe Adam has slept, too, but at some point Sauli has turned his back to Adam so that they're spooning.

This time when he remembers everything it's made better by the feel of the amorous, shirtless man glued to his back.

Adam is stroking his cheek and that's probably what woke him up. Then a warm wet tongue drags along his neck.

He grips the blanket and bites his lip. He can feel the heat, his abdomen growing tight with lust.

Fuck.

Nearly four weeks worth of separation, and his body is yearning for Adam. He pushes back slightly and Adam presses closer, sliding a hand under Sauli's shirt, fingers grazing the taut muscles of his stomach. Sauli's whole body curves. That simple touch feels agonisingly good.

He turns around and wraps his limbs around Adam, feeling like an octopus, his fingers clutching everywhere and thigh pressing between Adam's legs.

Adam's breath against his face smells good, fresh, so he presses his lips against Adam's mouth. It opens under his, and the feel of sliding his tongue into Adam's mouth makes heat spread all over his body.

”Mmh. You taste good. When did you brush your teeth?” he mumbles against Adam's lips.

”You fell asleep. I was hoping you might kiss me when you wake up.”

”Such a smart boy,” he says and gives Adam a deep kiss, reaching down to brush over the hard-on inside Adam's briefs. ”Well, sometimes.”

Adam makes a strained sound and grabs him tight, flipping him on his back and rolling on top.

It feels like he's being attacked, kissed hard and long before his t-shirt is pulled off and open-mouthed kisses start trailing down his neck and chest. The familiar feeling of the beard makes his skin tickle a little, but it's also arousing.

Something stings his side, over his ribs, and he hisses.

”Fuck, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that,” Adam says, his voice going high.

He lifts his head to see that one of Adam's fangs has scraped his skin, a thin red line across it, with a tiny droplet of blood. That's never happened before.

”Well. What are you waiting for?”

Adam blinks at him before extending his tongue and slowly licking away the drop of blood.

Sauli's sweatpants get pulled down to his knees and then Adam is mouthing the short hairs of his groin.

”Please don't bite my dick,” he squeaks out before moaning loudly at the feel of being enveloped in wet heat.

He's sucked ravenously, alternating tight suction and hot tongue against the head of his cock making him grab the blankets helplessly. He gets lost in it, luxuriating in the pleasure.

Adam's lips form a tight ring around his hard length, taking it deep and then slowly pulling all the way up until it slips free with a wet noise.

Glancing down he sees Adam looking at him, eyes dark, a thin trail of saliva and come connecting his lower lip to the head of Sauli's cock.

”Oh my God,” he chokes out and drops his head back with a hand over his face.

Adam moans and swirls his tongue around the swollen head.

”I'm going to kill you if you don't fuck me now,” he informs Adam.

”Hmm, that's nice,” Adam mutters completely nonsensically and lingers suckling the head of Sauli's cock for a while yet before releasing it and sitting up.

”I think the lube is still in the other cup holder,” Adam says while pulling Sauli's sweatpants completely off.

This is not the first time they have sex in their movie theatre.

He spreads his legs and bends one of them, foot flat on the bed, so Adam can have better access when pushing his slicked fingers in. Sauli's knee gets thoroughly kissed while Adam moves the fingers inside him.

He looks at Adam with half-lidded eys, at his naked form kneeling there, erect cock standing up, the waistband of Adam's briefs now tucked under his balls.

”Adam.”

”Hmm?”

”Come on,” he says and nudges Adam with his foot.

Adam takes his fingers out and Sauli sits up, dragging him into a kiss that leaves them panting when their lips separate.

He grips Adam's thick length, sliding his hand slowly up and down. Thumbing the wet head, circling his thumb on it, grinning at Adam's reactions. The laboured breathing, the slight pushes and shifts of his hips.

He settles back down and spreads his legs. Adam slicks himself up. The wet tip pokes at his rim and he makes a noise, Adam's hands gripping his hips hard. Finally Adam kneels over him and pushes in, both of them whining when he bottoms out.

They start to rock together, Adam working his hips in a rolling motion, more of a grind than a fucking movement. He grips Adam's shoulders, his sides, the round cheeks of his ass, feeling the muscles flex. It's good, too good, and he thinks he says as much against Adam's lips before Adam slides his tongue in.

Both of them are too needy, the long separation making them desperate for each other. Adam buries his head against Sauli's neck, panting there while his hips pick up speed, pushing in and out in short jabs, his body working hard in an almost animal rut.

Sauli touches the sweat-damp hair at the nape of Adam's neck, groaning at the thickness moving inside rhythmically.

”Off, on your back,” he gasps out.

”Wha—You sure?” Adam sounds dazed. ”You shouldn't exert yourself.”

”It won't take long, I want to make you come.”

”Oh, fuck, _fuck._ ”

Adam pulls out slowly and falls on his back. With effort Sauli drags himself on top and straddles Adam's hips, sitting up and with his hand directing the cock back inside.

It fills him so fully that he can't help but gasp and throw his head back. Adam's cock is rubbing so sweetly inside him, reaching deep.

He sits heavily on Adam's hips and starts moving his own in a tiny circle that seems to drive Adam out of his mind. In other circumstances it would be hard to say whether the look on Adam's face is pain or bliss. Sauli can feel Adam's body trembling beneath him. He grinds his hips furiously, lifting just a little with every grind, fucking himself on Adam's cock. The slick sounds of it so arousing.

It seems like Adam can't decide what to stare at, gaze alternating between Sauli's face and body, and the hand gripping his hard length.

Sauli moves his hips faster and Adam starts moaning louder, his body writhing. Adam's fingers grip his hips so hard it will probably leave marks.

On a whim he puts his bandaged wrist under Adam's nose. That does it, Adam inhaling deeply and starting to come, practically shouting _aaahh, aaahh,_ as he empties himself inside, body shaking.

”Oh, fuck, Adam,” he whispers as he watches Adam come undone.

He grabs Adam's hand and presses it over his own cock.

”Please, I can't. My right hand—”

His words seem to reach Adam, and he moans when the hand grips his cock firmly, starting to pump it fast while Adam's hips are still twitching up in aftershocks.

He collapses down on Adam's chest, too tired to sit upright, and comes wetly between their bodies, over Adam's fingers, muffling his moans against sweat-slicked skin.

Too tired to care about the mess, and his knees starting to kill him, he straightens his legs alongside Adam's and just rests all his weight there. He gives a breathless laugh.

”Mmh, baby,” Adam mumbles.

One arm wraps around his back and a hand slides lower on his butt. Fingers caress slowly between the cheeks there, inspecting the slick result and pushing some back in.

There's a pang of arousal, but he's unsure if it's an aftershock or his body already lusting for more.

”We need to put some food in you,” Adam says.

”I don't think that's the way to do it,” he says, and his Adam-shaped mattress starts shaking from laughter.

”Food, asap,” Adam says once he recovers. ”Seriously. I suck at taking care of you. Look at you now. Loss of blood and sweaty exercise on top of it. This is bad.”

”No, it was very good,” he says, rubbing his face against Adam's hairy chest. ”And I want something unhealthy and fattening.”

”I'll make you waffles.”

It's secretly Sauli's favourite thing when Adam cooks something for him, even if it's just simple comfort food. It's no wonder Adam has never developed his cooking skills, but every time he surprises Sauli with something even as simple as a cup of coffee, it makes his heart glow. It's not something that Adam would otherwise ever do, it's all just for Sauli.

He lifts his head and looks into sparkling eyes.

”Waffles sound good.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... To explain the inconsistencies with whether or not Adam can move about in daylight, he can't, but just imagine a bathroom right across the basement hatch, and a mini fridge in the basement. :/ And he wasn't actually going to commit suicide and drive Sauli to a hospital. Geez it's hard to stay consistent.


End file.
